


accidentally on purpose

by grenadinehart (CompletelyCreative), wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyCreative/pseuds/grenadinehart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which friends with benefits inevitably works out in a way neither of them planned for.</p><p>cowritten with some of my tumblr favs:</p><p>+ zaydoras<br/>+ cherrypvnk<br/>+ farkles-sunshine<br/>+ farklematthews</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by grenadinehart (tumblr and ao3 user) and edited by yours truly

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

The well-rehearsed words rang down Riley’s ears as she twisted her ring around her finger. There were so many bitter things she wanted to say… cheap line, much? Or how can it not be me when you’ve found someone better? Or mostly, fuck you. But she didn’t. Instead she just kept silent, waiting for the voice to return on the telephone line.

Oh yeah, and another one: Say it to my face, you coward.

“Riles?” His low voice called, “are you still there?” She cleared her throat and nodded, even though no one was there to see it.

“Um, yeah. Whatever. Sure.” She didn’t know what she was saying and frankly, she didn’t care.

It had been six and a half months (and three days, but who counts?) since Tucker declared his undying “like” for Riley after school over smoothies. He had just moved there, and boy was he cute. Tall, broad, with jet black hair and dazzling green eyes… a knight in disguise. He was kind and witty at first; Maya loved him, Lucas was wary (he went where she went), and Farkle had… no input. They hit it off instantly, and as far as Riley’s secret little-girl fairytale dreams went, he fit the bill. Within two weeks, he had asked her out with flowers and a dinner date and a dance, and how could she have said no? He truly was her knight in disguise. They went on strong, Tuck and Riley, Riley and Tuck, for five months, living happily-ever-after.

Until they weren’t.

It was four months, two weeks and three days after their “first dance” when they were on a stroll through Central Park and bumped into none other than his gorgeous ex. She was tall, thin, with stylish clothes and sleek, silver-dyed hair. He was just surprised to see her as Riley was (especially since she apparently lived in Michigan). Riley immediately felt uneasy, but Tucker nudged for her not to worry as he handed the silver unicorn a post-it-note with his number on it. 

And then Riley discovered that her knight in disguise, was really Maleficent (the dragon, not the Angelina-Jolie-Goddess-of-Cheekbones) disguised as a knight in disguise. And he blew her fairytale village of hopes and dreams down with every cancellation of dates and every text he got from the Unicorn. And she let it happen.

And now she was sitting in her bay window, watching the world turn orange in sunset, much like Rileytown. Except that Rileytown was orange because it was on fire, because he, Maleficent the dragon, was blowing it to ashes. But she wasn’t going to let him know that. 

“Are you going to be okay? Because you know I respect you sooooo much Riles, I just think that we should try seeing other people…” Riley’s sorrow flashed into a low-bubbling anger. See other people, yeah right. 

“Yeah,” she willed her voice not to crack, “I have a party to go to tonight anyway. There’ll probably be loads of guys there.”

“Oh,” he sounded taken aback, definitely surprised that she said that so quickly after the bomb dropped. She was surprised too, quite frankly. The one thing she wasn’t in the mood for, was a hook-up. “Well that’s great… I’ll see you around, then?” She rolled her eyes, though Tucker couldn’t see her. She had turned bitter and sour within the span of thirty seconds, and though the world outside was turning blurry through the flooding tears in her eyes, she blinked them back down.

“Try not to.” She surprised even herself when she hung up and immediately flung the phone across her room, not caring where it landed. She brushed her hair out of her face and strode into her closet, back straight and posture regal. “‘Unicorn,’ my ass,” she muttered, “I’ve got a party to go to.”

 

|-|-|

 

Farkle was not one to use millennial-esque slang but even he had to admit: this party was lit. Streamers everywhere. Every room open and every room (save his own) occupied. Music pumping from the speakers, all over the house. The faint smell of weed. And best of all, booze. Farkle and Lucas had expelled all of their energy in planning this banger in the past week, passing flyers and making posts and food, sneaking kegs up and hiding them until Stuart and Jennifer were out of town, and they both agreed that they deserved to splurge. All of their friends -- scratch that, half the school -- were enjoying themselves in the private pool, planetarium, dancefloor, and makeshift bar (a bunch of kegs, bottles, and solo cups lined up buffet-style), forgetting the imminent dread of finals in less than a week. Farkle was filling up his second cup of Vodka-Soda when the bell rang, announcing the arrival of a new guest. He looked around himself in confusion. Everyone was here, he thought… Lucas and Maya were twirling together on the dancefloor, Zay was gambling (and he was quite good), Isadora decided partying wasn’t her kind of thing, and he never expected Riley anymore. She was always off with her uber-pretty boyfriend, who Farkle thought was an ass but whatever. It wasn’t that he was still in love with her -- that was a child’s infatuation which he, as a grown teenager, had gotten over -- that made him bitter. It was the fact that he promised to support her through all of her endeavours, but simply couldn’t do it this time. Every time Tucker had been around, Farkle sank into a sour mood, so sour that sometimes he didn’t even want to see Riley at all anymore.

So he had no clue who was at the door.

Lucas left the dance floor and waved at Farkle, letting him know he got it. Farkle watched as the door swung open, and in walked… none other than Riley. He immediately brought his solo cup to his lips to hide his surprise as she stepped in, toothless smile on her face. She looked good, dressed in a shimmery white blouse with tight black pants, killer heels and white glitter eyeshadow. And she was alone.

All of a sudden Farkle couldn’t remember whether this was his second cup of Vodka Soda, or his third. The party had been going on for at least three hours and this was the last thing he had expected to happen. He took another swig of his drink as Maya squeezed Riley into a hug and Lucas wrapped his arms around them both, drowning them in broad shoulders. It was a brief but tight hug, and Riley shook her head as Maya tried tugging her onto the dancefloor. Lucas and her exchanged looks and shrugged, heading back into the crowd, and Riley was alone once again. He debated approaching her as she glanced around the room in some sort of anticipation, but once her gaze landed on him, she started striding over.

“Hey Farkle,” she called, an odd tone in her voice.

“Hey --” hiccup. “-- Riley. Didn’t know you were coming.” Farkle didn’t bother hiding his confusion, but he wasn’t sure whether he could try anyway. She was acting totally nonchalant, like this sort of thing happened all the time. Which it didn’t. Which just confused Farkle more. He didn’t have a chance to offer her a solo cup as she immediately opened the kitchen cabinets and pulled out a wine glass. There wasn’t even wine at the bar, but she didn’t need to ask, because she already knew where everything was. She disappeared into the cellar with a bottle of red, popped and poured, and suddenly he was on his fourth (maybe fifth) Vodka Soda. He was more tipsy than he thought.

“Busy party,” she commented.

“Thanks.” He looked her up and down, trying to see what was wrong enough for her to go straight to the cellar, not even a glass of water before. “You’re alone.” She took a swig of wine.

“Yes, I am.”

It was the kind of response that said, ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’ Farkle was happy nonetheless. No Tucker, no problem. Farkle immediately felt his mood lift and become even bubblier, and he didn’t wait for a silence to settle between the two before (unintentionally) slamming his cup onto the counter and turning to Riley, who was tending to her glass.

“You wanna dance?” She held up her finger to him and swung back the wine. Farkle watched, unblinking, as she finished the glass, squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her whole body out. She looked at him, with his cheeks flushed and hair a mess, with a contemplating look on her face, before nodding curtly.

“Gladly.”

She wanted to feel better tonight; after all, that’s why she came. A dance with one of her best friends (the other two were all tied up together) seemed a good place to start.


	2. the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by me, girlmeetsangst, and edited by grenadinehart

Looking back on it, Riley wouldn’t really be able to give an explanation as to why she did the things she did last night. When she had woken up this morning she was in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar weight on her chest that she could only label as “guilt”. She was wearing a shirt she had never seen before but held a scent all too familiar to her senses: Farkle. Once that had clicked, she turned her head around and above her she immediately recognized the stars sparkling in the ceiling and the arm stretched across her as well. She was in bed with Farkle. Panty-less.  _ What had happened last night? _

 

|-|-|

_ Riley was laying on the floor next to her best friend, well one of them, as he giggled over nothing in particular, making her laugh in return. The party had died down from what she could tell, but then again she wasn’t sure how long her and Farkle had been laying on the floor of his bedroom, the alcohol taking hold on her perception of time and space.  _

_ “Riley?” He was still half giggling as he took her hand in his and kissed each and every one of her knuckles.  _

_ “Yes Farkley?” She laughed louder than she should have as he kissed her, even though it didn’t tickle one bit. _

_ “Why do you always date assholes? Do I have to be an asshole now? I don’t want to be an asshole Riley.” The alcohol was making him bolder than he probably should have been in that circumstance.  _

_ Her clouded brain wanted things to remain simple, she only paid attention to the first part of the sentence: “You really want to know? You  _ really _ want to know why I love total pricks so much?” She leaned on her side so she was breathing her words into his ear, red wine flooding all of his senses. Before he could answer, she wass already continuing, “Because bad boys are  _ great _ in bed.”  _

_ He was almost sobered the fuck up by her words, taken aback by her abrupt confession and slightly offended. But thanks to the five (six?) Vodka Sodas, he didn’t let it phase him. “I resent that statement little miss! I mean, I’m no bad boy, but I’ve personally never gotten any complaints.” Drunk Farkle was always a little too cocky on things he usually had no right on being cocky about. College had been a much more adventurous and exciting time for him, sure, but he was still by no means a ladies man. _

_ The bantering continuing despite the uncharted territory of the discussion, “Is that so Mr Minkus?” Her hand was now on his thigh and he was on a whole other planet, maybe Pluto.  _

_ He didn’t have time to respond before she was on top of him. She was straddling him with her lips on his neck and his hands on her ass, holding on for dear life.  _

_ “Prove it.” _

_ He didn’t need any further convincing, he rolled them over and lifted her up bridal style and threw her on his king sized bed, fitting between her legs perfectly. Kissing Farkle was nothing like she had ever experienced. He turned it into a dance, a game of tug of war that she couldn’t tell if she wanted to win or not. His lips were on her neck and she wanted more, more,  _ more _.  _

_ He was sure to leave a mark on her collar bone by the time she finally spoke up using coherent words instead of moans and whimpers, scratching the skin under his shirt, “Farkle please.” _

_ His heart (and other various body parts) sang. All of his wildest dreams were laying underneath of him, whimpering his name, ready for him to take care of her. He ripped off his shirt as she did the same, revealing her black lacy bra and the most beautiful plain of skin he had ever seen.  _

_ She reached up and pulled him back down to her mouth by the neck. Once he was dancing with her again, she rolled them over so she was now on top of him, reaching down to his belt and unfastening it. He noticed her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his jeans so he started helping her, while he was preoccupied she quickly rolled off of him and kicked her pants off, climbing back on top of him when there was very little material to stand in the way of them. They went back to kissing but this time there was more. She was grinding on top of him and she could feel the way she was making him feel underneath her, fueling her with more drive to take control. His hands on her ass helped with that too. She had always secretly admired his hands, but not even drunk Riley would admit that.  _

_ Suddenly, she was unfastening her bra and he had his hands everywhere all at once and now is normally the point where she would grow shy and begin to retreat but there was nothing of that tonight. Tonight it was just her and Farkle in any way that they wanted. She was living for the first time in a long time, no thanks to Tucker.  _

_ She was suddenly on her back with Farkle trailing lingering kisses down her neck and then her torso and then right underneath her belly button. Despite both of their drunken hazes, he looked up at her with the most serious gaze she had ever seen from him. _

_ “Please, don't stop.” Her head fell back against the pillow and her back arched, doing anything to bring him closer to where she needed him most.  _

_ “Someone’s eager.” _

_ “Don’t test me Minkus.” _

_ “Yes ma’am.” _

_ And then her black panties are somewhere on the ground and she is moaning in a way that she hasn't in God only knows how long.  _

_ The way his tongue moved against her was making her see stars. Then he added his long, strong fingers into the mix and focused his mouth on the most sensitive part of her anatomy and the only word left in her vocabulary was his name.  _

_ He was doing everything completely right - bad boys may do it best but a genius works miracles - going above and beyond had always been his speciality, but she needed  _ more _. She needed _ him _. _

_ “Farkle,” she whined. _

_ “Is everything alright?” He looked up at her with concern in his eyes. _

_ “Yes, it's perfect. But um..” She suddenly began growing nervous. _

_ His eyes grew darker all of a sudden and he grabbed one of Riley’s hands, “Tell me what you want, Riley.” _

_ “You.” _

 

|-|-|

 

“Shit.” 

Suddenly, it was clear to her what had happened. This also explained as to why her underwear was gone and the sleeping Farkle beside her was missing a shirt. Thinking about what had happened last night suddenly filled her with panic, but no matter how hard she searched she couldn’t find regret.

She turned over, careful not to wake Farkle, and grabbed her phone from the bedside table on her left. She had countless texts from Tucker telling her that he made a mistake but she just couldn't bring herself to care. He hurt her and she owed him absolutely nothing. And with Farkle laying beside her, she really couldn't be bothered to come up with any reasons to text him back.

Deleting his messages without reading them, she decided to text Maya and demand an immediate coffee date to sort through everything that happened last night. 

When she didn't reply right away she tried to squirm her way out of Farkle’s grasp so she could go to the bathroom. But instead of finding alone time, she was greeted with her best friend sitting on the toilet, scrolling through Twitter.

“Maya!  What the hell are you doing here?” Riley covered her eyes and she whisper-yelled at her best friend.

“I should be asking you the same question! Also, where the hell are your panties Riley Matthews?”

There was no escape now. This isn't exactly how she wanted to tell Maya but she really didn't see any other option now. So, she spilled every little detail from the previous night, Maya’s jaw dropped the entire time. 

When Riley had finished her story, Maya was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall and Riley was sitting in the bathtub facing Maya.

“Holy fuck, Honey,” Maya was staring off into space, still trying to process everything she was just told.

“I know, Peaches, I messed up.” This made Maya fall out of her trance, she stood up quickly and began pacing.

“No Riles, this is a good thing. You’ve never had a casual fling with someone before and this is your chance! You and Farkle get all of the perks of friendship along with mind-blowing sex,” this made Riley blush, “After dealing with the human garbage that was Tucker for months, you’ve earned this.”

A smile spread across her face as Riley stood up as well, “I’ve earned this!”

“Damn right you have!”

This revelation was followed by some unnecessary guttural yelling and a good ol’ fashioned chest bump, only to be interrupted by a chorus of ‘shut up’ from the three boys, Zay, Farkle, and Lucas that had been woken up by the girl’s little bathroom exchange. The two girls laughed and made their way out of the bathroom, arm in arm, but instead of making their way to the kitchen uneventfully like they wanted to, they were greeted with Zay, Farkle, and Lucas having a hushed conversation outside in the hall, immediately stopping when they saw Maya and Riley. Well, when they saw Riley. 


	3. the beginning of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by kat, zaydoras on tumblr, and edited by lulu, farkles-sunshine on tumblr

Farkle woke up with the sun in his eyes, temporarily blinded. The warm feeling that he felt on his arm was suddenly absent and his head felt like someone dumped a pile of boulders onto it. Farkle looked down only to see that he had no shirt on, and that the rest of his (and someone else’s) clothes sprawled across the floor. He groaned, crawling out of bed with the little energy he had, ending up even more dizzy when he stood up. 

“Good Morning, Sunshine,” to Farkle’s surprise, Lucas was already standing outside the door holding an aspirin and coffee, his annoyingly bright smile shining. He glared at him as he resentfully took the mug and swallowed down two aspirins. 

“I think I’m dead,” he whined as he slid down the wall and plopped down on the floor, Zay walking toward them. 

“Man, you’re an absolute mess. You look like trash,” Zay smirked, Farkle smiled sarcastically and rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks. Mind telling me what I did?” 

“Oh, man, you got  _ wasted,”  _ Lucas scoffed. “It was quite entertaining, really. Until you and Riley made a huge mess. You’re cleaning that up, by the way.”

Farkle’s eyes widened. “Riley?” He said quietly, slightly panicked. He frantically turned to face the guys. “You mean that those were  _ Riley’s  _ clothes all over my bedroom floor?”

“Well..” Zay started.

“Where’s she now then?”

“Dude, calm down. She’s in the bathroom with Maya. That’s not the point. How was it?”

“How was  _ wha _ t?” Farkle replied. 

“Ya know…” Lucas smirked, looking to the side.

“Oh my god! Are you fucking serious? Are you actually asking that question right now?” Farkle’s eyes were plagued with absolute disgust, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he wasn’t surprised. One of them were bound to ask. 

“Just answer him!” Zay says in a mocking tone to both of them. “But I’m pretty sure I know the answer.”

“I’m going to act like you did not just cross a line,” Farkle said, the look of confusion and revulsion on his face.

“Well I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to get some cereal and I may have uhm.. heard things?” Zay concealed his smile, trying not to laugh. 

Farkle shuddered, covering his ears and curling up into a ball, making sounds not understandable by mankind. 

“Jesus Christ, are you crying?” Lucas asked, Farkle now laying down on the ground, his face tucked into his chest. 

“So… embarrassing,” he muttered to himself in shame.

“It’s fine. I finished my cereal and went back to sleep,” Zay shrugged casually.

“How did you know it was Riley in the first place?”

“We kind of assumed it because you two were all handsy with each other and next to each other all night,” Lucas retorted. “Answer the question.”

“I thought Zay already answered for me,” Farkle scoffed. “I guess it was… alright.”

“Just ‘alright’?” Zay asked. 

“No, it was better than alright, like a lot better. It was great, okay?”

“This is fantastic!” Lucas looked at Zay in excitement, and sudden realization dawned on the other boys’ face. “Please tell me you’re thinking what i’m thinking.”

“What?” Farkle sat there staring up at them, puzzled. 

“Oh my god, Lucas you’re a genius,” Zay smiled. 

“Keep your voice down,” Farkle hissed at them. “Riley and Maya are in the next room.”

“This is perfect for the both of them, dude!” Lucas high fived Zay.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Farkle complained.

The boys turned to Farkle, with the look on their faces as if they had just discovered the scientific formula to time travel. 

“Friends with benefits,” Lucas simply stated. 

“The movie with Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake?” 

“No, I mean you and Riley,” Lucas explained. 

Farkle laughed, only to see them and notice they aren’t laughing. “You’re actually serious?” 

“Well, it’s not like you’re still in love with her, right?” Zay asked.

Farkle stood up, blushing. “No.. but that doesn’t mean we should make a pact to hook up often. She probably doesn’t even think this is a good idea.”

“Do you?” Lucas and Zay simultaneously asked. 

“I don’t know! What if it doesn’t work and we stop being friends?” He gulped.

“Oh my god you’re actually considering it!” Lucas whispered in an animated voice. 

“Is that bad?” Farkle asked feverishly.

“Look, Farkle, I know you, and I know what you need in a relationship, I’m basically a shrink. Would you like to hear what I think is good for you?” Zay said, sarcastically sounding like a therapist. 

“Do I really have a choice?” Farkle rolled his eyes, defeated. Lucas laughed in the background.

“Ah, you do know me well,” He grinned. “Anyways, last year you were in a relationship where a girl cheated on you, I forgot her name, but you were pretty heartbroken about it,” Farkle was offended at that.

“Her name was-” Zay interrupted him.

“I don’t care. She basically ruined trust and relationships for you, therefore you haven’t been able to be in a normal romantic relationship for a while now. But, you are way too sensitive, as well as sanitary, to have a string of one night stands,” Zay told Farkle. 

“Was that an insult?” Farkle retorted. Zay continued, ignoring his question. 

“What you need is something constant but not an emotional attachment. Since you claim you don’t love Riley anymore you don’t have that anymore. You shouldn’t be in a relationship right now but you shouldn’t be with random strangers. The plan is ideal. It’ll work. Plus, you and Riley’s friendship is basically non existent since she was dating that asshole, therefore there isn’t much to lose if this doesn’t work out.” 

“Man, you should be a therapist!” Zay and Lucas high fived each other. 

“Riley  _ is _ a lot to lose,” Farkle frowned. “But you have a point. Could this actually work?” Farkle smiled anxiously.

The boys turned around, separating from their hushed huddle where they were discussing everything. The door opened, Riley and Maya standing in the doorway. Farkle turned to her.

Maya stepped over to stand next to Lucas, she looked down, concealing a smile when Farkle and Riley made eye context. 

“Morning, Huckleberry,” Maya stared up at him. Lucas put an arm around her. 

“Morning,” He smiled back. 

Farkle took a deep breath. “Hi.”

Riley sighed, a slight laugh escaping her lips. “Hi.”


	4. the beginning of truly and utterly fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which friends with benefits inevitably works out in a way neither of them planned for.
> 
> cowritten with some of my tumblr favs:
> 
> \+ dorotias  
> \+ cherrypvnk  
> \+ farkles-sunshine  
> \+ farklematthews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written by lulu (farkles-sunshine) and edited by amber (farklematthews)!!

_ Farkle took a deep breathe. “Hi.” _

_ Riley sighed, a slight laugh escaping her lips. “Hi.” _

 

Farkle can’t even look at her, not yet anyway, because he knows the second he looks into Riley’s innocent puppy dog eyes, he’ll be a goner. He can feel her gaze on him, so he finally looks up. Riley, for some reason, looks different, though. Not good nor bad just... _ different.  _ As Farkle Minkus looks at her in a new light, he really likes what he sees. He knows that there is a shift in the air, but he just can’t seem to figure out what’s happening. It’s got to be the fact they slept together, at least, that’s what Farkle keeps telling himself. But Farkle has slept with plenty of other girls, and he was always just fine with them after, willing to kick them out of his place as soon as morning came. So what makes Riley different?

“Do you think they notice we’re even here?” Zay comments as he’s pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

“I doubt it. Farkle looks zoned out, man.” Lucas remarks as he chuckles, elbowing Maya lightly in the ribs.

“Of course, they notice, you idiots. Honey?” Maya says, as she puts her hands on Riley’s face and turns it towards hers, trying to see if she’s listening.

“Huh? Yes, Peaches?” Riley is tired with a very apparent hangover. She’s in much worse shape than Farkle is. No wonder she can’t focus. 

“Boys, could you get Riley an aspirin and a cup of water? Our Riles is a little bit hungover.” Maya puts on a fake smile, batting her eyelashes to get them to leave the room. Farkle tries to leave all too quickly, but Maya grabs him by his shirt collar. “Nope, not you. Guess what you get to do instead, Farkle?”

“Do I really want to know?” Farkle questions, because he already knows where this is going and really wants to get out of it.

“No, but I’m gonna tell you anyways. You get to sit and talk with our young Riley over here about what went on last night and how you’re going to work this out. You two seem to be in quite the pickle. What will he do? What will he do?” Maya puts on her little character voice, trying to make the situation comical for them, or at least for Farkle, because Riley is currently face down on the couch because of her pulsating migraine. 

But he doesn’t find it comical at all, really. Farkle doesn’t know what him and Riley sleeping together last night meant. He doesn’t want to date her, or at least he  _ thinks _ he doesn’t. All Farkle can think about is Zay and Lucas’ stupid friends with benefits idea, but Riley could never be into that, she could never want just that from him...not after all of their years of friendship, could she? Farkle is just a hormonal college boy. They have been best friends for practically their whole lives; he doesn’t want that to go down the drain because of one drunken night. It was a mistake, a silly mistake. Farkle grabs Maya and pulls her into the corner of the room so that Riley doesn’t hear them.

“Maya, I can’t do this right now. First of all, because I don’t know what I want out of last night, because Zay and Lucas just keep putting crazy ideas in my head, and secondly, look at her.” He gestures over to a frail Riley, who is now being fed medicine by Lucas, while Zay props her up, so she doesn’t fall back asleep. “Please, just give me some time. I’ll come over to your guys’ place tomorrow. I promise.” 

“Okay, Farkle, I’ll give you time, but you better listen to me when I tell you this- don’t fuck this up. For the sake of your friendship with Riley and our group of friends.” Maya is very stern, and Farkle realizes the seriousness of the situation. He nods in response, and Maya heads over to Riley.

“Riles? I think it’s better if we get you back to our place. You can rest there, okay, honey?” Maya is being as soothing and as motherly as she can, so she doesn’t upset Riley and make her pain worse. 

“Okay, Peaches. Can I say goodbye to Farkley first?” Riley asks, looking at Farkle questioningly. Everyone on the couch looks across the room at Farkle, all eyes on him. 

“Of course, Riley. I’ll collect our stuff and wait outside.” Maya says, grabbing their purses, “Bye Zay, bye Farkle,” she remarks as she passes both of them, “See you around, Ranger Rick,” She gives him a quick peck on the lips, and then she heads wistfully into the hallway.

“Zay, I think I saw some leftover solo cups in the kitchen, let’s go pick them up,” Lucas says, giving Zay the side eye, so he knows to leave the two alone.

“Dude, what are you talking about? I already cleaned-” Zay stops mid sentence, realizing his mistake, “Oh. Yes, yes! You are right Lucas. Let’s go clean those solo cups.” And with that both boys are off into the kitchen, leaving Farkle and Riley alone.

“Farkle-”

He cuts her off, “Riley I don’t know if now is the best time-”

“Just let me speak!” Riley realizes she’s shouting, so she makes her tone softer, “Please?” 

Farkle is thrown off guard by her tone because he is so shocked Riley even wants to discuss this topic, let alone anything right now. “Yeah, um sure Riles, sorry. Go right ahead.”

“I don’t know what we are after last night, but...I had fun, with you, I mean. I hope we can do it again soon.” Riley bites down on her lip, and kisses his cheek, and then turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind her. And all Farkle can think is that he is truly and utterly fucked. 

“ZAY! LUCAS! WE HAVE A 911!” Farkle shouts, pacing the room. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t possibly date Riley Matthews...it’s just not plausible. Lucas and Zay come rushing in the room, knowing this is serious. The only time one of them has called a 911 was when Zay thought they ran out of cereal, prompted by a slap over the head from Lucas for calling a 911 on such a stupid thing. Farkle sits in the chair, while Lucas and Zay sit on the couch. 

“Okay, let’s start with the basics. Name?” Zay says, taking out a notepad.

“Farkle Minkus.” Farkle answers, hoping if he gives into this game of Zay’s that it might speed things along. 

“Alrighty...date and time of birth?” 

“Zay, this is a serious matter! Please cut it out with the questions!” Farkle snaps. 

Zay and Lucas share a look, realizing Farkle isn’t having it today.

Farkle takes a deep breath in, “Guys, I know what I have to do.”

“You sure about this, buddy?” Lucas asks. This idea of theirs really doesn’t seem up Farkle’s alley, but he wants to live a little.

“Yeah I’m sure. I want Riley and I to be friends with benefits.” 

Farkle Minkus knows right then and there that this is going to be quite the experience. But, hey, the risk is always worth the reward...at least he thinks it is. What could go wrong?


	5. the beginning of bunny pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by amber (farklematthews on tumblr) and edited by me!

“This is such a bad idea!”

 

Farkle puts down the phone, before picking it up again in his shaking, clammy, hands. He has  been trying to call Riley for the past two hours and wasn't having it. Not only was he afraid to ask her his idea, but he was afraid to even speak with her. It was as though after yesterday things had gotten so real he didn't know how to handle it any longer.

 

“UGH! That’s it!” Yells Zay, grabbing the phone out of Farkle’s hand and punching in Riley’s number. Farkle tries to protest, but Lucas holds him back. The phone rings on speakerphone and Farkle sweats through his space tee-shirt.

 

“Hello?” Riley’s sweet voice sounds through the phone and Farkle almost whines because he finally realizes how bad he wants this. How bad he wants  _ her _ . He feels terrible thinking it, but he can’t help it.

 

“Hey sugar, how about you swing on over to Farkle’s tonight? Ask Maya to come along. Maybe around six?”

 

“Yeah sure,” Riley agrees, “but... Why are you calling me on Farkle’s phone?”

 

“That’s a funny story, which Farkle can tell you all about later,” Zay smirks in Farkle’s direction, and Farkle gives him a vulgar gesture.

 

“Alright,” Riley laughs, “we’ll be over at six then.”  _ Click. _

 

Farkle begins to panic again and pace back and forth because he doesn’t know how he is going to address the topic and he didn’t expect Maya to come along as well.  _ What is he going to wear? Does that matter? _ It's Riley, for god's sake, but this approach is new, which means the rules have definitely changed.

 

“You ruined everything!” Farkle whines, almost tackling Zay to the floor, “how am I supposed to talk to her with Maya here? How am I supposed to ask her with you here?”

 

“Well, where else are we going to go? This is our place too if you didn’t notice! So go clean up and get ready to tell Riley you want to do the dirty with her again.”

 

“ _ ZAY! _ ”

 

“Oh and don’t worry about Maya, I’m sure Lucas will distract her,” Zay remarks, winking, and Farkle has the sudden urge to throw up, while Lucas tries to hide his little smile.

“Hey! That’s my best friend you’re talking about!”

 

“Yes, well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Riley is your best friend too,” Lucas clamps Farkle on the shoulder before moving to sit In front of the couch, “and you already fucked up on that one. Pun intended.”

 

…

 

It’s 6:08 pm when Riley and Maya buzz to come up. Farkle tries not be nervous because he knows once Riley sees any hint of his emotions she’ll know something's up, and he wants to wait at least until after dinner to tell her his proposal.  _ His proposal. _ He shakes the strange words out of his head.

 

The girls move their way into the apartment, carrying grocery bags of snacks and alcohol, before settling them on the table. Maya kisses Lucas lightly on the lips and smiles up at him. Zay jokingly makes gagging noises, and Maya shoves him.

 

“Hi Farkley,” Riley nudges Farkle, staring at Zay, Maya, and Lucas, who are all laughing and smiling.

 

“Hey,” he turns his head to get a look at her, “How is your hangover? All gone now?”

 

She laughs, “Yes. I feel much more like myself today, all though, who knows if that’s a good thing.”

 

“Oh, it’s definitely a good thing,” he grins, and Riley’s eyes sparkle. It’s the same look she had that night. He can remember that much, and he has to look the other way from thinking anything else.

 

“So, why exactly did Zay call me earlier on your phone? He said you’d explain later?” She raises her eyebrows, and Farkle opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Zay.

 

“Listen up peeps! Gather around the table so we can shovel down some cereal," he announces, clapping his hands together.

 

“Cereal?” Lucas turns around the stare at Zay in disbelief.

 

“We’re not having cereal, Zay,” Farkle groans, “the girls are here!”

 

Riley covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back her laughs, while Maya looks highly amused.

 

“Let's just eat cereal,” Riley replies, smiling at her friends, "Cereal is good at any time of the day."

 

…

 

After dinner, they all sit in front of the TV, watching Step Brothers, their laughs echoing throughout the room. Riley is in her little bunny PJ shorts and one of Farkle's space tee-shirts, which she asked to borrow so she could be comfier. She snuggles into his side, and he stiffens, unsure what to do. They've done this a million times before, but somehow it's different now. Even the slightest touch is different now.

 

Farkle tries to figure out the right time to ask her, although every opportunity seems to be wasted in his case, so he figures it is now or never.

 

“Riley, can I talk to you?” He whispers, but Zay and Lucas are laughing so loud at the TV she doesn’t hear, causing Farkle to grumble in annoyance.

 

“Riley,” he says louder, “can I talk to you?  _ Alone? _ ” But apparently, it is too loud, because Maya looks over at him pointedly and Zay and Lucas are grinning so hard it’s sure to hurt their face.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees. Farkle gets up from the couch and pulls her up as well.

 

He brings them both into the bathroom, and it’s one of his more stupid ideas, he realizes this, but if he brings Riley to his bedroom, then their friends will think something else. And he’s slightly worried Maya will kick his ass,  _ slightly. _

 

He slams the door shut, and turns on the bathroom light, finally realizing how much skin Riley’s bunny PJ shorts are showing and he gulps audibly. The top that she borrowed from him is a mess and is showing half her stomach, but she doesn’t seem to care, she just looks at him, puzzled.

 

“Farkle what’s going on? Are you realizing the other day shouldn’t have happened?”

 

“What?” His eyes widen, “No no, nothing like that. I just need to, uh, swing something by you.”

 

“What?” She asks suspiciously, her brown hair curly and messy, bouncing all around her frame.

 

Farkle takes a deep breath. “Riley, have you ever thought that maybe at this point in our lives, we’re better off single?”

 

Riley nods, slowly, “Well, yeah, I mean I just got out of a shitty relationship. I’m much happier now.”

 

“Yeah. Right. But I was thinking that sometimes physical contact is nice, even if you’re single, just to have someone to touch…”

 

“You do that with other girls already, Farkle,” Riley rolls her eyes, playfully smiling at Farkle.

Farkle clears his throat nervously.

 

“Right. But not with you. I mean once with you. But touching other girls is not the same as touching you, and I like touching you -”

 

“You like touching me?”

 

“Yes, very much.”

 

“So?”

 

“Do you… Want to touch me too?” The words come out awkward and cringe-worthy, but at least they are up in the air, Farkle thinks.

 

“I thought I made that clear yesterday?” She raises her eyebrows, breaking the personal space between them.

 

He observes her, trying to understand what is going on in that brain of hers, “So we’re friends?”

 

“Yes. Best friends for life," She nods reassuringly, her hand landing lightly on his shoulder.

 

“Right. Who have casual and unemotional sex?”

 

“Yes," she nods, agreeing, "But we need to establish some rules."

 

"Rules?" Farkle raises his eyebrows, "What kind of rules were you thinking?"

 

Riley pulls out a list from her back pocket, her eyes skimming over it before handing the crinkled piece of paper to Farkle.

 

_ Farkle's and Riley's FWB rules. _

  1. _We're best friends first, no matter what._
  2. _No sleepovers or cuddling._
  3. _The relationship stays in the bedroom. No kissing or touching in public._
  4. _We both get off. Don't get greedy on me, Farkle._
  5. _No getting jealous if either of us meets someone._
  6. _No holding back. You tell me what you like, and I tell you what I like, and we compromise._
  7. _No, giving details to Maya or Lucas or Zay._
  8. _No feelings. Ever._



 

Farkle stares at the paper in disbelief, "You - you were thinking about this? You sat down yesterday and wrote this?"

 

"Well, I mean, yeah. Maya helped."

 

"Oh Jesus Christ," Farkle chokes, still gaping at the list, "What do you mean don't get greedy? I'm not even sure greedy is my vocabulary, Riley."

 

Riley shrugs, "I just wanted to see your reaction," she bites down on her lip, and Farkle stares at her, once again, in disbelief.

 

"You are Satan, Riley Matthews."

 

"You love it."

 

"Okay so: No jealousy. We're best friends first, and everything else comes second. No getting greedy. No sleepovers or cuddling... got it."

 

She leans over his shoulder to get a look at the list, pointing at number three, "and no PDA. Maya specifically requested that one, for her own sanity."

 

"She's dating Lucas, and I have to deal with watching her stick her tongue down his throat every few hours, so if she happens to walk in on us once or twice, I won't be too upset."

 

Riley lets out a laugh, before looking at number eight and clearing her throat, "And number eight is the most important."

 

"Right," Farkle says slowly "No feelings."

 

"No feelings," Riley affirms, nodding along with Farkle.

 

"So... do we shake on it?" Farkle questions, sticking his hand out towards her awkwardly, and it takes everything in Riley not to giggle at his stiffness.

 

"Well, I was thinking of something else," Riley says suggestively, gripping Farkle's hand and pulling him up on her, and placing his hands on the bare skin between her pajama shorts and his space tee-shirt.

 

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ "

 

"We'll worry about the details tomorrow."

 

"Okay but -"

 

"Please, Farkle, just shut up," Riley demands, pulling him closer by the waist of his black jeans and turning off the bathroom light.

 

“We’re going to regret this, aren’t we?” Farkle whispers, not able to help himself, feeling Riley’s hand slide up his thigh.

 

“Oh, probably,” she hums, fiddling with the button on his pants, “But I doubt you’ll regret how I’m going to make you feel in about a minute,” she says, bringing her lips up to his.

 

Their lips move in synch before she bites down hard on his bottom lip, and he groans and pushes her up against the bathroom wall. "You should know it's taking all my willpower not to carry you up the stairs right now."

 

"Tomorrow. I'm coming over tomorrow -" Riley gasps as Farkle teasingly slides his hand in between her thighs.

 

And then Riley's hands are running up and under Farkle's shirt and pants, and their moans are echoing off of the bathroom walls; they are a hot mess in the dark, and Farkle’s tongue is even better than the first time, from what she can remember. Riley's thoughts are a jumbled mess, and she feels like she's already broken a rule on the list, she knows they shouldn't be doing this, not when their friends are sitting in the room next door, but his tongue -  _ oh god. _

 

Screw the movie, she thinks _ , screwing Farkle is so much better _ .

 

“Hello? Are you guys okay in there? I need to take a piss!” Lucas’s voice booms from the other side of the door, and the pair swears they can hear him snickering, and just like that, Riley's plans crash and burn, and everything becomes reality.

 

“Lucas, you idiot,” Zay calls, and then they hear an “ow!”

 

Riley flicks on the light to see the horror around them. Farkle’s hair is sticking up in every direction, and Riley’s is not much better. She pats her hair down, but it doesn't help, and Farkle holds back a laugh.

 

“Here,” he says, moving to try to untangle and flatten Riley’s hair for her. He watches her, that sparkle once again in her eye, and he's never seen anyone look more perfect in bunny pajamas with messy sex hair. He tucks a piece of her bangs behind her ear, causing Riley to freeze, and Farkle to realize what he’s doing.  _ No feelings, dammit. _ He pulls his hand back abruptly and instead tries to focus on getting his pants buttoned up.

 

They are still half a mess when they open the bathroom door, but it’s better than nothing. Riley and Farkle smile awkwardly at their three friends, who are standing there, arms crossed, with their eyebrows raised.

 

“How was your  _ talk _ ?” Maya asks, narrowing her eyes at the duo.

 

“Oh, it was fine. We came to an agreement,” and Riley squeezes her eyes shut at the words leaving her mouth, her cheeks flushing.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you did. Sealed it with a kiss, did you?” Taunts Zay and Lucas as Maya tries hard not laugh.

 

“So... how was the rest of the movie?” Riley asks, desperate to change the topic of conversation, her feet rocking back and forth.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Riley, I could barely hear it over the sound of your moaning," blurts out Maya, and Zay doubles over laughing.

 

Riley’s face turns as red as a tomato and Farkle’s eyes widen beside her. “You -”

 

“How big of idiots do you think we are? You’re both louder than the damn fire alarm,” Lucas remarks, and Riley moves another step away from Farkle, afraid she'll give anything else away.

 

Farkle snorts, “Says you. I’ve heard you and Maya -”

 

“Alright." Maya cuts Farkle off, "As much fun as this conversation is, it’s not. So Riley and I should get going.” Maya kisses Lucas on the cheek before going to grab her purse. “Are you coming, Riley?”

 

“Yeah, just one second,” she turns towards Farkle, grabbing his chin, “I will see you tomorrow.” Riley abruptly plants a rough kiss on his lips, and gives him a side smile, "That one was just to piss Maya off," she whispers, before walking straight out of the door, leaving Farkle utterly speechless.

 

“Damn, Farkle," Zay remarks, his mouth wide open.

 

“I have a feeling this is not going to end well," Lucas states, looking over at Farkle, who is still staring at the door.

  
“So do I.”


	6. the beginning of the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by yours truly and edited by lulu (farkles-sunshine)

Things had been going well. Things had been happening off and on and Farkle wanted to be happy about it but there was something gnawing at him, telling him that he had made a huge mistake. Every time he thought about the way she looked underneath of him, something inside of him told him that it was wrong. _ This _ was wrong and he was going to regret it. But then he looks at her. 

He looks at her and he sees her wavy hair framing her face as the moon shines through the window, the New York City skyline dancing across her face. 

He hears her and he hears the way his voice sounds like liquid lust rolling off of her tongue. He never wants to stop hearing it.

But then it’s over and he wants nothing more than to lay next to her and sleep. Or cuddle. Or talk for hours but once it’s over she’s already halfway out the door or pushing him towards it. He tells him he’s ok with it, because he has to be. He tells himself he’s ok with it because he know he won’t be ok with the alternative.

The alternative is him being hopelessly in love with her like he was in high school and getting hurt. He knows the story like the back of his hand; he’d keep playing along with this game he created for himself, because it’s what she wants, but then one day his big mouth would open too wide and he would ruin everything. He knows the story and gave it a very poor rating on GoodReads. 0/10 Farkle’s would recommend. Too much heartbreak for too little in return. So he tells himself he’s ok with it. Because he has to be. It’s also not too hard to be at least okay with having sex regularly with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

* * *

 

Riley had just escaped from his apartment for the fourth time that week when Farkle found himself staring blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom.  _ This is fine.  _ He told himself. He closed his eyes and all he saw was her.

_ “Farkle,” she was whining, almost purring, as he made his way to between her legs. _

_ He paused to look up at her, “What, Riley? Tell me what you want.” _

_ She whined, this time not from pleasure but from impatience, “Please,” _

_ He sat himself up higher on his forearms, not getting the response he wanted. _

_ She threw her head back against the pillows, “Farkle. Please. Fuck. Me.” Her tone was severe and cutting, he was immediately under her spell. So he did as he was told, like the good friend he was. Friend.  _

_ He repeated the word to himself with each thrust, trying to engrain it into his head. _

You’re her friend.

You’re just a friend.

That’s all you’re ever going to be.

Enjoy this while it lasts. 

Because you’re just a friend and she is going to meet someone soon enough and he’s going to take her from you just like everyone else has.

_ Before he knew it, they were both spent and she was panting harder than ever before. It wasn’t until it was over that he realized he had been going harder than ever before. _

_ “That was…” She began. _

_ “I know I’m sorry I don’t know what got into me,” he interrupted nervously.  _

_ She looked at him in disbelief, “Amazing,” she finished. _

_ It was now his turn to look at her in belief, “Really?” _

_ She looked back up at the ceiling, “Yeah. It was really passionate.” Her voice faltered at the end, causing an uncomfortable silence to fall on them.  _

_ Before he could reply, she was already dressed and leaving. He was alone again. _

His eyes open and instead of Riley, he’s greeted with the lovely vision of Lucas and Zay hovering over him on either side of his bed. 

“God,” he sighed, “You two are so fucking creepy.” He began to sit up but they both shoved him down by the shoulders before laying down next to him, not saying anything.

They all laid there, staring at the ceiling, well, besides Farkle. He kept looking at his two friends laying his bed wordlessly. 

“I’m sorry but what are you guys doing in here? Can I help you with something?”

They both turned to look at him as Zay began to speak, “We know something’s up, bro.”

Sighing, Farkle turned his attention back to the ceiling as the denial poured out of his mouth, “Nothing’s up Zay. Can you two leave now? I’m tired and in need of a nap.”

It was Lucas’ turn to speak up now, “Zay and I are afraid that we may have lead you down a path of self destruction. It’s clear that you have feelings for Riley.”

With that stellar analysis, Farkle shot up right and began looking between the two of them, “Well what did you think was going to happen, you maroons? I loved her most of my childhood and teenage life, I’ve never been good at separating sex and feelings, but sure! Why  _ not _ become friends with benefits with the best thing in my life?”

Lucas smiled shyly, “Well best thing besides Zay and I, right?”

With a thud, Lucas then landed on the floor besides Farkle’s bed.

“I’m such an idiot for listening to you two. Now look at where I am! In the middle of Butt Fuck, Nowhere.”

Zay couldn’t contain his giggles, “Butt Fuck? Is that something you two have done? I wouldn’t be surprised since you guys ‘meet up’ like every day, I mean it was only a matter of time-” He then joined Lucas on the floor.

“I hate you two so much.”

“No you don’t,” they retorted in unison.

* * *

 

“I’m telling you, Peaches, this time was different?  _ He _ was different,” Riley explained while lying side by side with her best friend. 

Maya took a bite of the chocolate bar they were sharing before inquiring, “In what way though? Was he like...kinky or something?”

“Ew no, gross,” she said before taking the chocolate back and taking a bite of it, “It was almost like he was somewhere else entirely, I don’t know there was just a lot of emotion I’ve never felt with him before. Every movement was purposeful and no bit of energy was wasted. It honestly might have been the best I’ve ever had.”

“That’s a bold statement there, Riles. Remember that Navy guy you met during fleet week?”

They both sighed at the memory.

“Of course I do, how could I forget? But this was different, I’m telling you.”

Maya sat up to move over to her own bed, “Whatever you say, Honey.”

“It was, Maya!”

“Goodnight, Riles.”

Riley grumbled in response before turning towards the wall, away from Maya. She took her phone off of the shelf behind her bed and began her nightly social media run through, somehow continuously ending up on Farkle’s profiles. She tried to stop herself, but she ended up texting him anyway. Late night “you up’s” were never really their style, but she decided to make an exception tonight. She needed to talk to him, she felt like she hadn’t been doing a lot that recently, there was definitely something up with him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	7. the middle of the rule breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by grenadinehart & edited by yours truly!

Riley shoved Farkle back onto the mattress and climbed over him hungrily.  His breath caught in his throat as she nipped at his ear and straddled his waist.  Farkle couldn’t help but let his hands roam across her skin, but he couldn’t grab anymore.  The most he could do was trace the lines of her skin and body, and even then he almost couldn’t handle the electricity.  His mind was on everything except for what it should’ve been on.  It was confusing.  All he could think about was Riley as she trailed kisses on his collarbone… of her hands, and their softness, and her shoulders, of their freckles on the skin.  Of her cheeks and their color, and her lips, oh her lips… he couldn’t help tracing her body with his fingertips, but he couldn’t bring himself to think about what it was exactly doing to him at the moment.  He was distracted.  And she could tell. 

Riley brought her teeth away from his neck and sat up, confused and mildly frustrated.  His skin was already red and it itched without her.

“Something on your mind?”  Farkle blinked at her in the dim light.

“Uh, no.  No, sorry.”

“Do you… want me to do something else?”  She traced her finger along his belt.  Farkle’s mind kicked into gear, and he could only nod, a lump in his throat.  This was, admittedly, his favorite part.  He rarely said no, and even in this state of… whatever-it-was, he wasn’t sure he could resist.  And when Riley beamed at his anticipation, he sort-of felt… he didn’t know.  All he really knew is that he wanted to feel Riley.  That’s all he ever wanted to feel.  He wanted to feel her with him, on him, against him… he craved it.  He craved the feeling of her.

Farkle stiffened.

Feeling… feeling… 

“Ohmygod.”

Riley paused in unbuckling his belt and looked up at him.

“What?”

“Ahh, hmm, er… I gotta go!”  He scrambled away from the edge of the bed and buckled his pants again.

Riley turned the mood-lighting off and raced after him.

“Wh-- Farkle!” she said incredulously.

“I gotta go!” He repeated, snatching his t-shirt.

“Why?” she hurried after him.

“I GOTTA!” He yelled.  But she lunged at the front door and blocked him off.

“TELL ME, FARKLE!” She was screaming now, too.  It was evident in Farkle’s eyes that he was more than panicked.  Whatever this was, he didn’t really know how to deal with it immediately, or at all.  And he obviously didn’t want Riley to know… so she absolutely had to find out.

“Rules!” He blurted.

“Wh-”

“RULES!  Farkle-and-Riley’s-Best-Friendship-With-Benefits Rules, to be exact!”

“It’s actually just Farkle and Riley’s Friends-With-Benefits rules--”

“Like I care!  All that matters is that I broke a rule and now we have to stop this before it gets any worse.”

“Farkle, we’ve all gotten jealous, it’s not a big deal.” Riley was trying to remain calm, but Farkle blew his top.   


“NO! I’m not talking about jealousy, fuck jealousy, I’m the King of Jealousy.”   


“Then what are you talking about?”    


“I’m talking about the fact that I’m in love with you!” he screamed.  He screamed, and time suddenly froze.  Sound echoed, the earth shook, dust settled in silence on their shoulders, and time froze.  And worse of all, it became silent.   


“What?” Riley croaked.  Farkle was still shaking.   


“What?  What do you mean, ‘what?’  How can I not be in love with you, you make it the hardest fucking thing!  What with your stupid perfect hair and gleaming eyes and fit body and infectious fucking happiness… I can’t shake your smell from my bed no matter how many times I wash the sheets,  I can’t take my eyes off of you whenever you steal one of my shirts and manage to look so. Damn. Good.  In them--”   


“I steal your shirts?”   


“YES!  I have, like, four shirts left and I don’t even mind. And trust me, I’ve tried to mind.  I’ve tried to ask for my clothing back, I’ve tried to be annoyed, I’ve tried to not be in fucking love with you!  But the truth is, I’m not even sure if I ever stopped!  That’s why I’ve gotta go. Because you said no feelings, we agreed, no feelings, every time I touched you, kissed you, slept with you, was supposed to be no feelings!  But I broke that rule. And maybe you like the assholes who break the things that matter. And maybe I thought I wanted to be that asshole, but I just can’t. So you can have them. Just not me. I’m… I’m humiliated.”  
Farkle stepped aside the stunned Riley and pulled open the door, only to stop in his tracks.  His eyes widened, and his throat went dry.  


“Well look, Riley, you already have an asshole at your door,” he croaked.  “The one who broke what mattered most: your heart.”   


He shouldered past a bouquet of roses, a fist about to knock, and a sorry expression.  Standing in the doorway, was Tucker, and a note that said ‘Sorry.’   
  



	8. the middle of heart shattering lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by farklematthews on tumblr!

_ "I’ve tried to not be in fucking love with you!  But the truth is, I’m not even sure if I ever stopped!" _

Farkle replays the words over and over in his head. The words he wishes he could take back. Every single one of them. He should have just kept his mouth shut, and then Riley Matthews will still be here, lying right next to him.

He didn’t know how it had gotten so out of hand - the tiniest little gestures had thrown him over the edge and into a spiraling pit of feelings which ultimately lead to problems, and problems would result in their fallout. Except in this case - would Riley and Farkle’s friendship break apart? Farkle didn’t know if he could stand seeing Riley Matthews cling onto some other guy, but he did know one thing - that no matter what he would what it would take to make sure their friendship survived.

_ #1 on their FWB rules: Their friendship comes first. _

Lately, even their friendship seemed to be broken, though. Especially when he thinks about Tucker showing up at Riley’s door just as Farkle was oh so convenient leaving her house.

He shakes his head, why did he leave her alone with that asshole? Oh yeah, that’s right, because he’s the nice guy, and to Riley, that was all he’d ever be.

* * *

 

_ “I’m talking about the fact that I’m in love with you!” _

The words turn over and over in Riley’s head until they were complete mush; until she has a headache.

How was she supposed to respond with Tucker standing in the front doorway? Apologizing?

She doesn’t know how to feel, or what to tell Farkle. All those times they had gotten so close, for him, that was real. She always knew throughout high school he had feelings for her, but she chose to ignore it, to swallow even the minimal feeling that she had for him. Because it was Farkle, and he deserved the world and more, but she was selfish and needed him as a friend more than anything else.

She thinks about all the times where it was him who supported her. He was always there for her. Giving her good advice, loving her unconditionally. He doesn’t deserve this.

So she dials Tucker’s number on his phone, knowing it is for the best.

“Tucker, let’s talk.”

* * *

 

Farkle tosses and turns all night, he throws the sheets off his bed and lies without a blanket, the overwhelming smell of Riley becoming too much.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees her, lying on top of him, those brown doe eyes and that smile that the as made from the stars. It was like she was crafted from them - only gods could make something that perfect, and Farkle doesn’t even believe in gods. Hell, he is an atheist, but Riley Matthews could get him to believe in anything.

He groans, getting up from his position on the bed, and made his way out of the house to find Riley, to talk to her, to try and make things right.

* * *

 

Riley jumped at the sound of the bay window opening and then snapping shut.

She expected to see Maya, who she called earlier, but instead saw Farkle, sitting on his usual bay window seat, his eyes tired and worried, and his hair sticking up in all directions. Riley gulped and looked away; she could never forget about how much those eyes captured her attention.

“What do you want, Farkle?”

It was a cold, and distant remark and Farkle wanted nothing more than to touch her skin. He wanted to tell her that no matter what he’d love her, and that no one would love her better. But that wasn’t fair.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier, Riley. I don’t want anything to ruin our relationship. You’re - you’re my best friend, and I care about you more than you’ll ever know. Please say you’ll give me another chance to make it up to you -”

Farkle stops short when he sees Tucker standing behind Riley, and suddenly all Farkle can feel is burning rage, anger.

Riley ushered Tucker out of her room so that she could talk to Farkle alone, but it didn't seem to help the situation, and instead just made Farkle angrier.

“Well, I’m glad you don’t give two shits about me and decided you wanted an asshole for a boyfriend. Good for you, Riley,” Farkle remarked, standing up from the bay window seat, his arms crossing over his chest.

“Farkle -”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” The words came out harsh and unsteady, "I mean I knew he'd come and ask for you back - he'd be stupid not to. But for you to take him back? Do you even  _ want _ to be with him?"

“I’m trying to make the right choices here, Farkle,” Riley whispered, her lashes stained with tear water. “Farkle, please just listen to me. We have to stop. I will never love you in that way.” The words are forced and dry on her throat, and she feels the tears on the verge, but she pushes them down. Because every single word out of her mouth was a lie - she didn’t know what she and Farkle could have, but she certainly knew whatever it was, it was so much more real than what she had with Tucker.

She knew that she would never be able to come back from this - this is it; she and Farkle's fallout. She expected it, she anticipated it, all so he could move on and find someone who she believed would be better than her.

“You’re right. How could I have been so stupid? I’m just a nothing to you, aren’t I? I’ve  _ always _ been a nothing to you.”

The words stung so bad. Never in their whole time knowing each other had they used  _ that  _ word negatively. But here Farkle is, standing in front of Riley, spitting out the words he knows will hurt her the most. The word that held promises between the two of them.

“Don’t do that!” She countered angrily, “Don’t take something that’s ours and twist it around to make it terrible!”

Farkle laughed coldly, “Oh, I think you’ve already done that.”

Riley stifled a sob before standing up straight and taking a deep breath. “I’m doing this for us. For our friendship.”  _ That much she can say isn’t a lie. _

Farkle squinted, the words meant nothing as long as she’s with Tucker. The asshole that broke her heart while he was there for her. But all he was, it seemed, was a distraction.

“I hope you’re happy, Riley. I really do. I hope you get everything you want.” And then he goes out the way he came, back to the room where he can’t get rid of Riley’s smell, back to the place where he’ll lay alone for hours thinking about her. Back to a place where the only sound in the room will be his heart completely shattering.

* * *

 

“I love you.” The words are empty and taste sour in Riley's mouth. He kisses down her stomach, and she closes her eyes.

She thinks about the way Farkle feel instead of Tucker, his lips on her so gentle and desperate all at once, and the way they collapse against each other perfectly - like they were made for each other.

She can almost picture Farkle, in his room, her staring up at the planetarium from underneath him. Like they were in a faraway place just the two of them.

_ Farkle, Farkle, Farkle. _

“ _ Farkle, _ ” the name releases from Riley’s lips, and Tucker stops, and everything fast forwards and they are no longer in a daydream.

“You said _ Farkle.  _ You said  _ his  _ name.”

Riley’s eyes widen, she didn’t - she couldn’t have, “I - no -” she stuttered.

Tucker frowned, moving from on top of her and sliding off of the bed.

“If I did - it didn’t mean anything, I swear. You and I are together. I love you.” Again the words feel sour, but she ignores it. She kisses him lightly on the lips and smiles, before grabbing his shirt off of the floor, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The facade seems to work because Tucker gives her a kiss on her neck - it’s a sexual gesture, not a loving one.

Tucker leaves through the window, and Riley collapses on her bed, leaving her mind once again to wander to Farkle.

_ Farkle who listens to every word she says and is genuinely interested. _

_ Farkle who has her back even when others don’t. _

_ Farkle who kisses her like she’s the whole universe and is marvelous _

_ Farkle who has always been there. _

_ Farkle who is in love her and she told him she never would love him like that. _

_ But what a terrible, horrible fucking lie that was. _

She crawls under the cover, wrapping herself away from the world. Hot tears slide down her cheeks. The only sound in the room is her heart completely shattering.


	9. the beginning of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by yours truly and edited by guest editor hayley from plslucaya on tumblr and classylucaya on here. please show her some love!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING AROUND UNTIL THE END OF THIS STORY. IM SORRY IT TOOK TWO MONTHS TO UPDATE BUT HERE IT IS, A NEW YEARS PRESENT FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!

It had been weeks without Riley. Two months, actually. Two months of avoidance and self pity. Two months of sleepless nights and wakeless days. Even when he was smiling and seemingly having a good time, it never quite balanced out the times when it was just him in the bed they had shared, looking up at their stars. 

Lucas and Zay had tried to cheer him up, Zay learned how to make a really nice breakfast in bed, Lucas rented all of Farkle’s favorite movies countless times, they even did a skit full of dancing and crazy costumes to try and catch him cracking a smile but nothing could tear Farkle’s eyes away from the stars that seemed to mimic her features in a way he had never noticed before. After three weeks of tireless efforts, they marked it down as a lost cause and did their best to make sure he was getting some food and fluids in him. It’s the least they could do considering that they felt this whole situation was their fault. They _ were _ the ones to suggest the friends with benefits situation, after all. So, they did what any well meaning, guilty, but misguided, friends would do as a last resort: They threw him a party.

“I can’t believe you guys are making me go to this,” Farkle groaned as he smoothed out his dress shirt. This was the best he’d looked in weeks - he had finally decided to change out of one the shirts she had last returned to him. It had stopped smelling like her after day three, but he couldn’t bring himself to shed the last connection to her he had. But, unfortunately, Zay and Lucas had made him. He was now in dark jeans and a dress shirt with his hair actually styled for the first time since that dreaded night, it was no longer just laying there like a dead squirrel on his head.

Lucas sighed from behind Farkle as them and Zay examined themselves in the mirror, “What do you mean ‘ _ making you go to this _ ’? It’s at your house, dumbass.”

“I know but I could have just locked myself in my room as you two dicked around, completely unbothered.”

“But if we let you be unbothered, then we wouldn’t be your obnoxious best friends, now would we?” Zay laughed as he clapped Farkle on the back, grabbing his shoulders, “You’re going to be ok, dude. This will be good for you.”

Farkle rolled his eyes and scowled into the mirror, “That’s what you said before the  _ last _ party. And we all see how that ended up.”

* * *

 

“Maya, I can’t believe you’re making me go to this,” Riley sighed as she smoothed out her dress. She hadn’t seen Farkle in months, two to be exact. Roughly 57 days. But she wasn’t counting or anything. She had Tucker, and he was good. It was good. She was good.

“What do you mean ‘making you go to this’? You heard I was going to a party and you said you wanted to go, too. I had absolutely nothing to do with this,” Maya scoffed as she tousled her hair in the mirror.

“But that was  _ before _ I heard whose party it was! You tricked me!” Riley whined.

Maya swerved around in her chair, an unamused look on her face, “Riles you don’t have to go. You can stay home.”

“But then he would win,” Riley almost growled, “He has no control over me and what I do! I’m going!”

“Great I’m glad we figured this out,” Maya deadpanned as she turned her attention back to her makeup.

“But what if he  _ knows _ I would go to prove him wrong so really I’d just be proving him right by going?” Riley questioned as she laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh good God.”

* * *

The party had been going on for roughly two hours, and Zay and Lucas had been trying to get Farkle out of the locked bathroom for roughly an hour and a half. 

“I’m not coming out!  _ She’s  _ here.” Farkle whined like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum.

“Of course she’s here, you idiot! She’s one of our best friends,” groaned Zay as he banged his head against the solid wood door.

“Come out, dude Maya is waiting for me and if she leaves without me seeing her then you’re going to have to face my wrath,” said Lucas from his spot on the floor where he was sprawled out on his back, exhausted by his best friend’s stubbornness. 

“I didn’t ask for you to camp out in front of the bathroom! Go, go see Maya. Be in love and gross,” Farkle erupted bitterly. 

Before either of the two could protest, because Farkle definitely  _ did _ ask them to stay with him (“If you two leave I swear to God I’m kicking you out of my house and throwing your belongings out the window. I am in a time of  _ need _ .”), a tall brunette in a black body hugging dress and a short blonde in a flowy, floral dress by the names of Riley Matthews and Maya Hart emerged.

“Oh thank God! You’re here to save me,” Lucas yelped as he latched onto Maya’s legs, “I thought I would die here.”

“You’re so overdramatic,” Maya teased as she patted his head. “What are you guys doing outside of the bathroom, anyway?

“They’re monitoring my well-being, Maya,” Farkle began, clearly unknowing of the fact that Riley was right outside the door, “I could lose my mind at any given moment. I am incredibly unstable.”

Listening to him go on and on about how much  _ he _ was suffering made Riley furious.  _ He  _ was the one that barged into her life wanting to be friends with benefits, and then  _ he _ was the one that decided to go and confess his feelings.  _ He _ did this to himself. This was not her fault, and the fact that he had been avoiding her for two months when all she needed was her best friend, because she was definitely hurting too, was the worst part, but he just got up and left. How  _ dare _ he.

“That’s it,” Riley seethed as she burst through the bathroom door, where she saw a very well dressed Farkle spread out on the floor.

She slammed the door behind her, which made Farkle jump up and squirm to the corner, against the tub. 

“Are you kidding me, Farkle? You’re being so childish. Pouting in the bathroom like a four year old! Unbelievable, you’re one of America’s top young scientific minds and you’re in here  _ hiding from your best friend. _ ”

He could almost see the steam shooting out from her ears but decided to push her anyway, “Best friends? Are you serious, Riley? Best friends don’t break each other’s hearts!” He was standing now, pacing as much as he could in the tiny space he had confined himself to. He refused to get close to Riley.

Riley sighed in frustration, “I didn’t break your heart, Farkle. You did that all yourself. I was just trying to do the right thing. For the both of us.”

“How is you going back to that dirtbag the right thing? Sure, don’t be with me, Riley. Whatever. But when you had the choice between me, me, the guy that has been there for you through  _ everything _ , and Tucker, you chose Tucker. Tucker! The guy that ditched you as soon as something new and shiny came into his field of vision.  _ That’s _ what hurt, Riley.  _ That’s _ what I can’t get over,” His voice had grown eerily calm as he lamented to her what he had been thinking for months.

That’s what she had always loved about Farkle. He could tell her everything, no matter what it was, he could tell her exactly how he felt. So why couldn’t she do the same? Why couldn’t she tell him that she went back to Tucker because she wasn’t sure she could do right by Farkle? He had always done everything so right, never had he ever put her in a situation that hadn’t helped her grow, made her smile, or reminded her of her importance. But, she wasn’t sure she could do the same for him, no matter how badly she wanted to. No matter how badly she wanted him in every way imaginable. 

“Farkle! Why can’t you realize that I did the right thing? We, us, we wouldn’t work! I’m protecting you, Farkle,” she ignored how desperate she sounded, she needed him to understand everything she wasn’t saying. 

She could feel something in his demeanor shift. He finally crossed the imaginary line between them and got so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. She just hoped that he couldn’t see her goose bumps.

“Wouldn’t work, huh? I say we worked pretty well when I had you screaming my name all those times.” The words fell off his lips as if he was trying to cast a spell on her. And it was working. 

“That’s not the same,” she said, trying her best to be defiant, but she was helpless around him. He had a hold on her that she could never quite escape, not that she wanted to.

He scoffed, “How is it not the same? I can make your legs shake one minute and then having you laughing over a joke the next. I can help you when you’re stressed one minute and then have you moaning the next. I’m the full package, babe,” he was still dangerously close to her, his words crawling up and down her spine, causing shivers to wrack her whole body.

She was defenseless in this battle she didn’t even want to fight. She wanted to be with him, more than anything, but she knew better. So, she tried the only weapon she had left in her arsenal: “Yeah, but so can Tucker.”

Farkle’s body stiffened in front of her, the energy immediately changing. “Oh yeah? So you’re trying to tell me that Tucker is better than me?”

“Yeah that’s exactly what I’m saying,” she teased.

He smirked and looked to the ground before looking into her eyes with his deep blues, “Well I guess I should probably just change your mind, then.”  

And before she could talk herself into stopping him, he had scooped her up and had her pressed against the wall, tongues tangled.

They were a mess of sighs and desperate hands, not knowing where to touch first after the long absence of their skin pressed up against one another. 

“Fuck, Riley,” he sighed hungrily as she moved her lips to his neck, sure to leave hickeys. He knew that this was the wrong thing to be doing. He knew that they should be talking about this maturely, but he couldn’t stop. She was all he wanted, all he needed, and now that she was back in his grasp, he was going to make sure she never let go again.

He began to thrust up against her and she let out a rather embarrassing moan.

Farkle chuckled against her neck, “You like that?”

“Don’t be a tease, Minkus,” she said as she tugged at his belt buckle.

They quickly worked together to get rid of Farkle’s pants and shirt, but Farkle paused before removing Riley’s dress. “How dare you wear this, of all things, to a party where my broken heart lays to rest. This dress is so tight it’s basically like a second layer of skin. How am I supposed to remember that I’m angry when you barge in wearing this?”

Riley laughed, “That was kind of the point,” she leaned into him closer, “Now take it off of me and show me that I made the wrong choice by choosing Tucker,” she taunted into his ear, breath hot and heavy.

He needed no other directions, as long as she was in as deep as he was - there was no turning back. 

Pushing the dress up her body, his hands trailed all along her. They ghosted over her stomach and her breasts, making her long for his rough grasp. She unlooped her arms from around her neck to raise them above her head so he could get the dress off, finally.

They paused and look at each other, Riley admiring Farkle’s swollen lips and tousled hair, Farkle trying desperately not to ogle her breasts. “I think you’re a little overdressed, Minkus,” she sighed as she untucked his shirt from his jeans, frantically trying to get as close to him as possible. All of the nights that she had spent imagining his skin against hers had led up to this moment, and she couldn’t control herself any longer.

He got the message and lowered her back to the ground before moving to his belt as she worked on his shirt buttons. Soon, but not soon enough, they were standing before each other, nothing but half naked bodies and bleeding hearts. They crashed into each other with such ferocity, such passion, it was as if they had been apart for two years rather than two months. 

They couldn’t keep their hands or lips off of each other, every move was calculated and perfect as their bodies collided into the perfect symphony that they had almost forgotten the notes to, good thing muscle memory kicked in just in time.

He worked her with his fingers, in addition to his dick, as his mouth latched onto her neck. 

“Farkle,” she groaned as she arched her back against the cool tile wall, “Fuck.”

“Tell me,” he said against her skin, “Tell me that I’m better.”

Her brain was a fog, but she knew that he was right. He had always been better, been the best. There was no doubt in her mind that that had always been the case, she just couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to come around to it. All of those nights that they stayed up talking, all of the weekend study sessions, all of the Christmas’, birthdays, everything. It was always him, he was always the one there. It always had been. The only thing keeping them from being with each other, being where they belong, was her and her insecurities. She just had to let go. She had to take the jump.

“Yes, a million times yes. It’s always been you, Farkle,” she couldn’t tell if she was on the verge of tears because of the sensations he was created between her legs, or because of the weight she just shook off of her shoulders.

He smiled against her neck before looking her in the eyes, “Good. Because it’s always been you too.”

And with one final thrust, they both came undone. 

Latching onto him for dear life, she felt all of the pain from the last two months, and even before the, roll off of her all at once. 

Holding her up and burying his head in her neck, he felt stronger than he ever had. He had her, finally.

* * *

 

Riley woke up the next morning in one of her best friend’s t shirts, laying under their stars, and the biggest smile on her face. The last time she had been in this position, she had been wracking her brain for how to get out of it gracefully, but now she was trying to come up with logical reasons to never, ever, leave his bed or his embrace.

Her head was resting on his bare chest, one arm around her and the other draped over his face. She giggled at his awkward position and began to connect the freckles on his chest, creating her own constellations. 

After about five minutes, he stirred awake and looked down at her. At first he looked confused, and then panicked, but then she smiled at him. She smiled at him and his whole body melted into the mattress.

“Good morning,” he croaked in his morning voice, which, if you asked Riley, was incredibly sexy.

Resting her chin on his chest so she look at his beautiful eyes, she whispered, “Good morning.”

He tucked a little bit of hair behind her ear so he could see her face better, and he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into her. Not that he was complaining or anything, but there was still one last hiccup in their happily ever after: Tucker.

“As much as I would love to sit here with you for the rest of the day, or for the rest of eternity, ya know whichever works,” he smiled at Riley’s giggle, “We can’t just lay here and ignore the fact that you have a Tucker waiting for you,” he refused to call him her boyfriend. 

She sighed and laid her head back on his chest, staring at the wall in front of them, “Can we deal with this later? I just want you and I, here, right now.”

“Sorry, babe, I’m just selfish enough to want you all to myself,” he teased as he sat up, causing Riley to sit up as well. But they were only apart for three seconds max, because as soon as he got situated, he opened his arm and let Riley rest against his shoulder. “You need to call him, Riley,” he whispered against her forehead before kissing it.

Groaning, she grabbed her phone off of the night stand, “I hate when you’re right.”

“I thought you would have gotten used to that by now,” he teased.

She hit him playfully in response, “Ow!” he exaggerated.

“I’m on the phone!” she joked, “Have you no manners?”

Raising his hands in surrender, he let her call Tucker in peace.

Tucker answered almost immediately and Riley was irrationally angry about it,  _ How dare he not give me time to think about what I’m going to say! _

“Hey, Riley! What’s up?” She cringed at how happy he sounded.

“Hey, Tucker,” she paused, how the hell was she supposed to do this? “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure thang chicken wang.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed into the phone, “Tucker, this is serious.” Farkle was tracing his fingers on her back, trying to give her strength.

“Ok fine. What’s up buttercup?” He was, hands down, the most immature person she had ever met.

“Something happened last night, and it made me realize that we, you and me, we’re just not working out. I’m sorry for doing this over the phone but I just, I couldn’t string you along any longer than I already have,” her face fell into her hands, the weight of last night’s events suddenly hitting her full force, “I am  _ so _ sorry, Tuck.”

“Was it Farkle?” he deadpanned.

Her head shot up from her hands and she turned to look at Farkle with a panicked expression across her face, “Excuse me?”

“Put it on speaker,” Farkle mouthed to her. She obliged.

He laughed through the phone, “Of course it was. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m pissed,” Farkle and Riley both cringed at that, “But yeah. I knew this would happen.”

“You, you what?”

“Riley come  _ on _ ,” Tucker said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “I’ve known since the  _ first _ night we got back together when you moaned his name instead of mine during sex.”

Riley’s head landed in her hand once again. Of  _ course _ this would happen to her. Meanwhile, Farkle was looking at her with wide eyes, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

“I told you, Tucker, that was a fluke,” she said through gritted teeth as she slapped Farkle, trying to get him to settle down. He was jumping and dancing at the foot of the bed, at this point.

“Sure it was, Riley,” he laughed, “Whatever, I get it. Hey if he ever fucks up, just give me a call, alright?”

This made Farkle stop in his tracks, lunging toward the phone and before Riley could get it out of his reach, he had it and was going off on Tucker.

“Hey man, thanks for the support but that definitely won’t be fucking happen so go about your day, alright? Yes, yes I know she is  _ very _ hot. Yeah of course, how could you not give it one last shot? Ok, ok, yeah I’m going to hang up now I really don’t want to listen to you talk about your guys’ sex life anymore. Alright, yep, I’ll relay the message. Ok, bye now,” and just like that, he hung up the phone and turned to Riley, “He wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry that you had to suffer through sex with his tiny peen when I was here all along.”

She laughed and pushed Farkle over on his back, getting on top of him, “You are literally so annoying.”

“Yeah,  _ that’s _ why you moan my name during sex with other guys,” he teased as he tickled her sides.

“Shut up!” She struggled through her laughter, “We’re never speaking of that again.”

He laughed and looked at her in shock, “Are you kidding me? I’m never going to stop talking about it. This is the greatest news I’ve ever received. I can’t believe  _ the _ Riley Matthews moaned  _ my  _ name during sex with another guy. I’m the king of the world as far as I’m concerned.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she laughed as she messed up his hair, “Come on, let’s go get breakfast,” she began as she got off of him and moved to try and get off the bed.

“No! We’re never leaving,” Farkle said as he grabbed her and pulled her into him, clutching her as tight to him as possible, “You. Me. Bed.”

“I believe the phrase you’re looking for is ‘You. Me. Mars.’” she teased.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the throwback to eighth grade, “Yeah. That too. But until we can get there safely, it’s You. Me. Bed.”

Riley moved her hand to his face, where his hair was falling in his face, and softened, “Ok,” she whispered.

They remained silent for a little bit, relishing in the comfort of each other’s presence. But the silence was broken when Riley shattered Farkle’s world with just four simple words: “I love you Farkle.”

He grabbed her face and held it as close as possible to his while still being able to look into her beautiful brown eyes, “I love you too, Riley. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear those words.” 

“I think I have an idea.”

“Really? Because for me it’s been ever since I saved you from that stupid apple game.”

She laughed at the memory, “The second or first time?”

“The first time, of course,” he chuckled, still looking her in the eyes. He brushed his fingers through her hair and she leaned into his touch, eyes closing.

_ She is so beautiful, _ he thought to himself,  _ And she’s all mine.  _ He couldn’t help but smile at the thought and he moved in to kiss her. Softly, sweetly, but strong enough to confess all of things he was thinking but not saying.

She kissed back, and he knew she understood.

After all of that time, it was them. Him. Her. It always had been.


End file.
